


third night

by tastybaby



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crown Tundra Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, god don't look at me i'm so embarrassed, this is basically honeymoon porn but they're not married, yet :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: Shortly after Sonia leaves for Freezington, Leon pays her a surprise visit.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	third night

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

It took three days.

Less, actually, if semantics were in play—more like 70 hours—for Leon to go back on his word about how _terribly_ busy he was, and how he would miss her _so much_ while she was away, but there was simply _nothing_ he could do about it. A man like himself with so little patience and such a habit of getting what he wanted, Sonia would have been a fool to expect anything less than for him to upend his entire schedule to come be with her.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to call and chat late at night. When it started, she’d be getting ready for bed and brush her hair, knowing that he would seek her company during that long elevator ride up to the top of the tower. Long after he didn’t have to have those late-night meetings overlooking the city, he’d still pick up his phone to exchange stories about their respective days.

Whenever they couldn’t wind down for bed in person, they’d have a phone call. Sonia’s three-month research trip to the Crown Tundra was no different. Leon had been sounding different—a little quieter, a little more distracted—for the last half hour they’d been speaking, and it wasn’t until he heard him speaking to someone else that she started to consider the possibility that—

“Thank you, sir,” he said to someone. Some rustling.

A light near her window. The telltale sounds of a Corvicab creaking, wings beating wind into the snow as it lifted away.

“You!” she shrieked with delight, scrambling for a coat to go meet him. He was already at the door, taking his phone away from his ear and sliding it into the pocket of a wool-lined parka.

“Look at you,” she reached out to wrap her arms around him, “looking proper smart in your little coat.”

Leons hands rubbed her back, and she felt in real time the shift in tension when he didn’t feel the buckle nor the straps of a bra. It was late, and she had already gotten into her nightwear for the evening.

“Look at _you_ ,” Leon pulled back, eyeing her in her jumper. The warmest one she had, and the wind leaking in behind him still made her shiver. His voice lowered, still. ”Is this new?”

“Come in, you _hound_ , before you let the cold air in,” she pulled him inside, and didn’t mind when he let her pull him a little closer than usual. She let him close in while she locked the door behind them.

His lips were chilly, but to her, it was just an invitation to warm them. Leon’s infectious charisma grabbed hold of her and she enjoyed melting little by little in his arms, feeding off of the interest his body language expressed and developing a stir in her own.

“Missed you,” he placed against her jaw, nosing around her neck simply because he could.

“It’s been three days since I left,” her head drifted to the side, letting him in.

“I started missing you in advance, when you were still home,” he confessed between warm, curious kisses. She hummed receptively. He responded with a hand sliding down her waist to spread his fingers over the curve of her backside.

“At least get your trainers off first,” she teased. “We in a hurry, love?”

“I’ve got no obligations for the next four days,” he pulled away, fingering some strands of her hair that framed her face. “But I’ve slept alone for the last two, and just spent six hours with nothing to do but think about you.”

“Hmm? Come to any interesting conclusions?” she tossed at him playfully. It was clear to her that he was in a mood, with how closely and thrillingly he kept her boxed into this corner, leaning down to admire her. This wasn’t a very common approach for Leon when he wanted to mess around, and while she liked to be in control most of the time...she was in the mood to be pursued a little bit. It had been a long two days.

“Actually, yes,” Leon followed her lead to the bedroom. “We have this place to ourselves.”

“What do you mean?” Sonia asked, turning away from him to clear some notebooks off her bed. It sounded like Leon was setting his duffle down somewhere.

She knew what he meant, she just wanted to hear him say it. One had to practice extreme discretion when engaging in adult activities while living with their grandparents. They knew, surely, when Leon had moved in, but they were raised better than to confirm any suspicion that they were sleeping together under the same roof as family members. The apartment they shared in Wyndon for the other half of the year was nice, but it had thin walls, and their neighbors were so rich that they didn’t have anything better to do than be nosy. In the years since they’d been together, they had never had a place where it wasn’t a necessity to be quiet.

The radiator had been on all day, so he shed his parka and Sonia felt the warmth of his arms around her, his chest just as hot against her back. Lips pressed to the back of her neck made her sigh and tense, easing back into his touch.

“We can make as much noise as we’d like, here. Nobody even knows I’m here right now. None of these people know who we are.”

It was true. The Crown Tundra didn’t follow the league as much as the rest of the region did, and Sonia’s promotion to Professor was still largely unknown in Galar, save for the nice couple she was renting the cottage from, who had asked for her autograph when she’d flown in.

“You’ve been giving this quite a bit of thought,” she rolled back into him, just to test him, and felt all those thoughts pressing back against her.

“That okay?” fingers spread over her stomach, asking where to go. She made no attempt to lead them.

“Depends, what’re you asking for?” Sonia played along, giggling when teeth dragged along the side of her neck. He really was in rare form. Perhaps he should sit and think of her more often.

“I just want you,” he breathed candidly, with an exciting disinterest in being vague like he usually was. Broad hands traveled in both directions to explore her breasts and between her legs. She welcomed it. “Whatever you’ll let me have.”

“Well, then,” Sonia wiggled herself out of his embrace and laid back in the bed, knees bent and swung to one side. She got to see a deliciously rare expression on his face, for even in his impatience, he so fiercely worked against any wanting. This Leon was one full of it, with no attempt to conceal it.

“Come and take it.”

* * *

He wasn’t in any position to deny a request like that.

Leon kneed in, with wide palms bracing his weight over her. She reached up to tuck his hair away, and the brush of her fingernails over his ear made his eyelids heavy.

He missed her touch. Even in a benign, pacified way. He missed her hand on the small of his back when she brushed past him in the hallway, or her fingers seeking the spaces between his while they ignored the telly and worked quietly in the sitting room.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, and he’d be a damned liar if he said he didn’t miss this just as much. Leon rode his hips forward with his lip between her teeth, which she rewarded with a hand in his hair and a sigh in his mouth. She mirrored the inverse of his movement to chase more of that friction. As much as he wanted to pull away and watch her face while she writhed around and shifted her hips beneath him, her lips were so sweet and so soft that he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving them.

That was, until she let her head roll to the side, eyes closed, inviting him to move to her neck. Leon took that invitation and enjoyed the way it made the tone of her voice change. Leon checked the temperature of his hand on the side of his face before slipping it under her jumper to slide up her stomach.

“Go ahead,” she breathed, and Leon made quick work of slipping the garment off over her head. The first breath of a scoff over his staring started to well up in her chest, but it turned to a gasp when he left a line of wet kisses from her neck, down her clavicle, and further down to lap gently at her breast.

Sonia arched closer to him with her _ahs_ and her gasps, so he backed his hips away enough to slip his free hand between her legs instead. He knew she liked to start everything over the clothes, but from what he could feel, she may be peeling off her shorts a bit sooner than usual. He ran his thumb over everywhere that felt warm enough, and then flat fingers curling inward to press on the barrier between them.

Still, Sonia’s was whisper-quiet. Occasionally she was letting out a bit of her voice, but only when followed by a shy laugh or a hand over her mouth. Leon wanted so much to hear, objectively for the first time, what she sounded like without any stifling.

“Hey,” he kissed back up her neck, to her cheek, keeping a slow and soothing movement with his hand. “You don’t have to worry about anyone hearing you but me.”

“Easy for you to say!” she retaliated bashfully. “I’m no good at putting on a show or anything like that. Freaks me out to hear it out— _oh_ , mm—out loud.” His eyes were closed, enjoying the closeness and the subtle shifts and hitches he got from touching her, but he could tell by her tone that she was frowning at the ceiling.

“You’re not putting on a show for anyone, alright? Just enjoying yourself.” Leon swept his hand up to her navel and back down, bending his fingers in circles. “Don’t think about it. If you want to be quiet, be quiet. I’m just here to make you feel good. There’s no pressure.”

“Can I, um,” Sonia reached for her phone in her pocket. “I’m gonna put some music on.”

“Good idea,” Leon slid his supportive arm under her head and laid on his side next to her. She let him guide her legs apart while she put something on, but he took a little more care to not leave her in silence so much. He dared to look at the flush dusting her cheeks and the way her eyes couldn’t stay open, the way she moved, her fringe falling out of place while she rode with the simple, innocuous movements of his hand.

“You look so beautiful right now.”

“W-what? You’re just sayin’ that. I’m okay, really, you don’t have to butter me up like that,” she dismissed.

“Just saying what I’m thinking.”

Sonia surprised him when she paused for a moment, thinking something over, and steadied herself to take his wrist and hold on to his fingers. Leon hesitated, unsure, until she shifted again.

“I’m gonna take these off, now,” she said with some determination.

He wanted to grin wickedly, but she’d never let him hear the end of it if he did, so he pulled his hand away to wet it with his mouth instead. Sonia’s shorts made a delicate sound when she pushed them off the bed and they hit the floor. She made an equally delicate sound when he was able to return to his post, seeking her lips to ease her back into his touch. Sonia was much more prepared to receive him than she usually was at this stage, which was driving him mad just to think about. He probably hadn’t even needed to waste his time lubricating his hand.

“Mm, baby,” she curled closer to him, reaching from her far side to return her fingers to the base of his neck. Leon slipped inside, making sure to rub her with his thumb, grinning against her mouth when she started to make the sounds he’d really been craving.

Even curse words sounded so pretty when they were woven between the highs and lows of her breathing and moaning with a withering shyness. Her body and her voice were asking for more, and as much as he enjoyed laying here with full access to her mouth, he had a goal in mind and had to employ a different strategy to reach it.

Leon started at her neck and more or less dragged his lips and tongue all the way down to the southern tip of her body, teasing the innermost areas of her thighs with his teeth. Her legs started to draw up—either to close or to open wider, he wasn’t sure—but couldn’t fully, with him still seated and just bent with his chest over her lap, fingers and mouth now working diligently in tandem.

“Ah! _Fuck_ , Leon,” Sonia tried to thrash, but he was a steady weight across her hips and she was left to endure whatever pleasure he could create for her. Her hands sought anything stable they could find; his back, his hair, wherever she could reach, while he tested the resistance of adding his index finger to join the other. When he was met with very little, he hooked them upward, making her jolt and scramble for a pillow to twist her fist into. He wouldn’t have minded if she’d done that in his hair, to be honest.

It was such a privilege to hear her enjoying herself so thoroughly. Once he got serious, laying on his stomach below her, each rise in her voice couldn’t even crest before the next one came, and he could feel her tense around his hand to feel as much as possible.

“Leon,” she praised, tossing her head to the side, chest diving and climbing with each desperate breath, “I’m gonna come _so hard_ if you keep this up.”

She posed it like a warning, but he let himself be influenced by his own arousal to take it as a challenge. There was still a little more that he could give her.

“ _Oh_ , baby, _fuck—_ ”

His free hand roamed back up to her chest. He stole a glance to find her with her arm thrown over her face, fondling the nipple he wasn’t playing with.

“I’m so _close—”_

She liked it harder toward the end. Her hips were shaking, legs trembling, almost to the point of pushing him away, but they’d done this enough times for him to know better than to pull off just yet.

“Fuck! Ohh, _Leon—fuck, fuckfuckfuck—ahh—!”_

Sonia’s voice devolved from moaning to a whimper, and then something so close to a sob that Leon would have been worried out of context, but her toes were still curling while she gasped and grabbed hold of him, face buried in the pillow she’d been biting. Her body set up tense, bowing and arching upward from her back, warmth and sex flushing from her. Leon felt it pooling around his chest, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swelling.

Sonia peered at him through her fingers.

“Y-your shirt,” she breathed. He looked down and saw a less-than-modest remnant of her pleasure. It matched the dark area that had formed in the sheets between her legs. Her thighs were shiny and wet, and Leon prepared for her to burn and withdraw with shame, no matter how unbearably hard the whole image made him.

She didn’t, surprisingly. Sonia weakly sat up and pulled at the hem of the cotton tee he was wearing, so he shrugged it off over his shoulders.

“C’mere,” Sonia said in a blissful daze, but not lacking the sharpness in her eyes that he’d fallen for. “I’m gonna suck the soul outta you, and then you’re gonna fuck me.”

“Okay,” he laughed, climbing back onto the bed to kneel for her, amused and endeared as ever.

“I love you,” she said sleepily, watching him through her lashes while she peeled his jeans and boxers away. His breath hitched when she flicked her tongue at him playfully. She was waiting for him.

“I-I love you, too, Sonia,” he managed with a hand in her hair. She made good on her promise and very well could have removed his soul from his body with the magic she was casting all over his cock with that tight little mouth of hers. Not tight enough to conceal her smirk when she swallowed his length and he made a noise like he choked, though.

“I can’t wait anymore,” she pulled away, and he was about to ask what she wanted to do when she propped herself up on her knees— _oh_ —with her face down in a pillow. She swayed her hips impatiently at him.

“Did you bring any, um,” he hesitated, stroking himself a few times.

“Did you see what kind of mess I just made? You won’t need it.”

Sonia was right, he didn’t need it. It barely needed any coaxing at all, but what was waiting for him blew his mind. Leon rested his hands on her hips and they both moaned in unison, with him flexing against her warmth a few times just to get a feel for how she was doing.

He didn’t meet any resistance, just everything that made him shudder and practically fall forward when he reared back and pushed further in.

“Mm, my turn to hear _you_ , my love,” Sonia hummed, reaching down to play with herself with her cheek pressed to the pillow. Leon was tall enough that he could lean his forehead on her back and grit his teeth and groan while she made herself tense and put even more of that addictive tightness on him. He couldn’t form a response with so much of his mind captured by her already, so he left a sharp kiss on her shoulder instead and picked up his pace.

Between what she was doing and his own efforts, she was brought back up to speed with him, and their voices started filling the room with need, panting and unfiltered whines hitting the walls with the other obscene sounds of sex following in their wake.

Maybe it was the new position, or the new location, or just the thrill of being with her and satisfying her, but Leon was climbing higher and faster than he normally did in situations like these. Her rubbing herself meant that she was sporadically contracting around him—which felt amazing—but it also meant that she was crying out just as much as he was.

Leon was so caught up in figuring out _why_ he was so close to the edge when he started to spill over it.

“S-sonia, I’m gonna come, I can’t—”

“ _Fuck_ , baby, I’m coming again—!”

Sonia squeezed him so hard that he slipped out of her, and he barely had time to stroke himself before he was groaning and hooking his other arm around her, pressing his face into her back to spill over her ass. Sonia’s orgasm flooded through her again, and he could feel it dripping down the front of his legs when they both sank into the mattress, gasping for air, staying connected for as long as they could.

He was sure his hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, with a mess all over his hands and legs. Sonia was quivering under him, rolling through the aftershocks of whatever thunderous orgasm she’d just given herself. He mouthed at her neck with what little energy he could muster and she hummed in response.

* * *

They laid there for what felt like hours before the heat dissipated and Sonia worked a blanket over them.

“Phew,” she broke the silence, “remind me of this, next time I’m feeling old.”

“Rodger,” Leon replied, still wrapped all the way around her. “I’ve got no problem talking to you about this any time you’d like.”

“Hey,” she warned.

“I could marry you,” Leon’s voice was muffled in her shoulder, but his words rang in her ears like a bell regardless. She paused to register.

“Yeah?”

“I know we promised when we were kids, but we didn’t know,” he continued, “that we’d still be here. So many years down the line.”

She could feel his voice vibrating in his chest behind her. Sonia’s fingers sought his, and she laced them together on her stomach.

“No, Leon,” she gave his hand a squeeze. “I think we knew.”

“Yeah? You still wanna marry me, Sonia?” he sounded so worn out. Six hours of traveling, and he probably hadn’t been sleeping well by himself, but he still wanted to propose to her, for the second time, right now. Leon was truly a creature of feeling.

“I think that’s a given, don’t you?”

Her eyes were getting heavy, and his jaw cracked with a deep yawn.

“Yeah, but let’s sort it out later. Ring’s in the front pocket of my trousers, but I can’t fathom trying to leave this bed right now.”

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened man i walked into that cute little cottage and i thought, "sonia and leon are gonna have sex in here" and then i blacked out and this embarrassing thing came out of my hands. i don't want to talk about it i haven't even had the stomach to fully proofread it bye i'm gonna delete


End file.
